Pending application Ser. No. 08/713,434, filed Sep. 13, 1996, discloses an irrigation surgical tool system which includes a motorized handpiece, a surgical tool removably insertable therein, a console including a peristaltic pump rotor and a tube set including a cassette mountable on the console for coaction with the rotor to supply irrigation liquid to the tool. The teachings in the aforesaid pending application are to be incorporated herein by reference.
An irrigation liquid passageway exists on the tool between the elongate tubular outer member and the elongate tubular inner member to facilitate the passage of liquid between the tubes to the surgical site. Since the elongate inner tubular member is driven at a very high speed of rotation, it is desirable to support the elongate inner tubular member inside the elongate outer tubular member by bearings. The provision of bearings will restrict the flow of irrigation liquid in the aforesaid passageway. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a structure for enhancing the flow of irrigation liquid to the surgical site and between the elongate inner and outer tubular members.